The present invention is directed to a feed mechanism for feeding a business record to a printing station within a business machine for printing data thereon. In modern day electronic cash registers and data terminal devices, a record slip is positioned on a slip table to be subsequently fed into the cash register where data of the business transaction performed by the cash register is printed thereon. Each subsequent operation of the cash register will result in the printing of data on successive print lines of the record slip until the business transaction is completed, at which time the record slip is removed from the terminal and given to the customer.
In order to process the transaction in the minimum amount of time, it is desirable to have the record slip automatically positioned adjacent the printing station so that the required print line will receive the printed data. Prior mechanisms have utilized a punch mechanism to punch a control aperture in the record slip during each printing operation and a sensing device to position the record slip for the next printing operation upon sensing the control aperture as the record slip is fed back towards its home position. This type of mechanism produces jam-ups of the feed mechanism due to the failure of the sensing mechanism to sense the control aperture in the card. Other mechanisms have used complex and costly control mechanism for adjusting the record slip to print on the desired print line. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a record member feed mechanism for use in a business machine to automatically position a selected print line on a record member adjacent a printing station during succeeding machine operations wich is simple, reliable and inexpensive.